


Shameless

by CatMeisterCoal



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatMeisterCoal/pseuds/CatMeisterCoal
Summary: Cosmos and Soundwave have some much-needed alone time.





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Midterms are hitting me left and right and so all I can do is post smut I wrote forever ago and not work on any of the fics I want to.

Cosmos didn’t think this situation would ever come up but here he is, staring at a maskless Soundwave with his spike out and ready just for Cosmos to hop for the ride of his life. He couldn’t take his optics off the large piece of equipment decked out in ridges and biolights making it look like something out of the late night eroticas that were a relic from before the war that has Cosmos practically swooning. Soundwave looks all too pleased with himself as he pants softly watching Cosmos stay frozen in the open doorway and then beckons the green mech in. Comos, realizing his error, quickly steps in and the door slides shut behind him, trapping him in with an incredibly horny and tempting Soundwave. He steps forward to his waiting partner while his faceplate involuntarily snaps back and when he’s in close enough range, Soundwave pulls him down for a heated kiss. After a bit of stumbling from the surprise of being dragged down, Cosmos winds up straddling Soundwave with that large spike rubbing against his modesty panel making waves of heat and arousal pulse through his array. With that little bit of stimulation, Cosmos’s panel pops open revealing his array that’s now hot to the touch. Soundwave swirls a digit, pushing gently and shallowly at the plush folds of Cosmos’s valve before beginning to play with his exterior node.

Cosmos gasps into the kiss as he lets Soundwave take complete control of him, forgetting whatever it was that he had come in here to talk about. Now, he can only think about the feeling of the Decepticon’s spike brushing his array every so often, tauntingly, teasingly. Breaking the kiss so he nibble on Soundwave’s neck cables has his partner working more earnestly to get Cosmos’s valve wet and ready for his porno-worthy spike. Primus, that’s all Cosmos could think about, all other memory files have been pushed aside in favor of getting Soundwave to frag him already. A thick digit slides between his folds as a small relief but he still groans in frustration at not having that spike in his valve already. He pulls Soundwave’s digits out of his valve making him pause out of concern for Cosmos which quickly turns into him gasping as Cosmos slams himself down on Soundwave’s spike, stretching him wide. It’s insane how full Cosmos feels with each ridge on Soundwave’s spike rubbing him in just that right way if stinging just a bit due to his impatience.

Soundwave kisses the underside of Cosmos’s chin while rubbing soothing circles into the transformation seams at his hip plates knowing his partner had been all too eager. A prideful smile makes it on Soundwave’s face as he feels every bit of the pain-pleasure combination that Cosmos is feeling along with his delicious desperation for Soundwave. If he had known he’d have such an effect on the Autobot he would have done something like this much sooner.

“You should have let me prepare you more,” Soundwave teases as he continues his ministrations including giving Cosmos’s cute spike a few lazy strokes.

“I waited long enough for you to move cement-filled pedes when you got the hint, Soundwave,” Cosmos huffs out and moves a little testing the stretch on his valve, “Now, hold still.”

Before Soundwave can ask why Cosmos is bouncing himself up and down on Soundwave’s spike at a slow but rough pace catching his partner off-guard. Soundwave digs his fingers into Cosmos’s transformation seams as shocks of pleasure travel up through his array as he feels Cosmos’s calipers squeeze tight around him, warm and wet. Cosmos leans in and kisses Soundwave’s gasping mouth to swallow down the wonderful noises of pleasure he’s making and a soft feeling of smugness bubbles up in his chest at being able to make Soundwave lose himself like this. He was the reason why Soundwave, serious and solemn Soundwave pleasured himself so he could be on display, an irresistable invitation to frag that Cosmos would be more than happy to take anytime, anywhere. Cosmos speeds up his pace making Soundwave throw his head back in pleasure only able to gasp and moan at the feeling of Cosmos’s hot valve work him as thick lubricant flows down his spike. Having this kind of power over such a powerful Decepticon was starting to get to Cosmos and the memory of how Soundwave can easily dispose of anyone who gets in his way is making something in Cosmos’s spark flutter.

“I love you,” Soundwave whispers between heavy breaths just above the whir of cooling fans.

“W-what?” Cosmos gasps and his pace stutters somewhat.

“I love you,” Soundwave repeats and continues saying it like it’s some kind of prayer, “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

That somehow makes Cosmos tip over the edge and his valve spills with thick lubricant as his valve squeezes Soundwave’s spike as he continues at a brutal pace and he feels Soundwave’s hot transfluid fill him up as he follows in suite in overload. Soundwave steadies him as they begin to come down from the intense shared overload and places gentle kisses over Cosmos’s chestplate while whispering gentle praise and affection making Cosmos feel suddenly bashful.

“Thank you, Little Autobot,” Soundwave cups Cosmos’s back and continues kissing every inch of plating he can reach, “That was better than I could have ever dreamed.”

“I…” Cosmos meets Soundwave’s gaze and the air is knocked out of him at how much adoration is being directed towards him.

“Yes, my love?”

“Oh, wow, I’m not going to be able to survive if you always call me things like that…” Cosmos breaths out and twitches as he tries to adjust himself making the spike that’s still in him rub interior sensors in his overly sensitive valve just right.

Soundwave lets out an airy laugh and tucks his face into Cosmos’s neck to kiss the cables there.

“I will only use such terms for special occasions then.”

“Yeah, that works,” Cosmos smiles dumbly and caresses Soundwave’s helm, “I love you too, by the way.”

“I’m happy to hear that,” Soundwave murmurs then flips them over so Cosmos is beneath him still keeping his spike deeply seated into the green mech’s valve.

Cosmos stares up Soundwave in an unspoken question.

“You know, it is rather maddening to feel that kind of pleasure coming from you,” Soundwave props himself on his servos and slowly slides out to the tip of his spike before slowly moving back in, “I can feel every bit of pleasure you take from riding my spike. With you, it is better than anything I have ever had before. But feeling how you felt pleasure in taking control of me that was… new.”

Cosmos gasps as he feels that large spike work his overstimulated valve and barely hears anything Soundwave is saying.  
“However, I think it is accurate,” Soundwave says then gasps as Cosmos digs his fingers into his shoulders, “I am yours. I am able to let go completely around you. With you, I am free.”

“Cool,” Cosmos gasps, “Don’t know how to respond to that really. Words are hard right now with that spike of yours in my valve. Here…”

Cosmos opens his chestplate revealing his brightly glowing spark and Soundwave stops for a moment to stare at it with wide optics then he opens his own plating to reveal his spark. With the forceful encouragement of Cosmos’s servo on the back of his helm he brings their sparks together and then everything becomes a blur of color, sound, and touch until everything melds together. His pace picks up as feelings of love and admiration overcome him, feeling Cosmos all around him keeping him safe and away from the painful memories of the past. Everything that Cosmos wants to say is felt and Soundwave feels himself letting go of the blame he put on himself for centuries. They overload again and Soundwave collapses next to Cosmos looking on in a daze wondering how he could have gotten so lucky to have this bot in his life.

“That was nice,” Cosmos brings a servo to Soundwave’s cheek who takes it and gives it a kiss.

“I concur,” Soundwave sighs contentedly and pulls Cosmos to him.

A gentle quiet falls over them and they drift off into a peaceful recharge.


End file.
